Revenge
by WaffleLovesCheese23
Summary: FINNICK IS ALIVE! Prim Mellark is living a some-what normal life. One day her parents decide to go to dinner. She and her friends are left alone. But somebody wants revenge. THIS IS NOT A 'KATNISS' KIDS GO INTO THE GAMES' FANFICTION! I know I suck at summaries! it's basically these pairings kids. Not really any OCs: Johale, Peeniss and Odesta. I DO NOT OWN THG SUZANNE COLLINS DOES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ^_^ I did get an idea for my other story but then I forgot it so while I remember that no updates (Unless you have an idea?)**

**Prim- 16**

**Finn- 17**

**Hunter- 14**

**Liam and Daisy- 15**

**Maggie- 6**

**Willow- 6**

**Just to say Finnick is alive (yay)**

* * *

Prim's POV

I was officially bored. It was pouring with rain outside and I couldn't see my friends; Liam, Daisy and Finn. I just couldn't see why my parents, Katniss and Peeta, won't let me go and knock on their doors. Mum knew something I didn't. I've often wondered why Annie is mad? Why Johanna hates water? Last year Finn, Liam and I (Daisy and Hunter wouldn't participate) threw water balloons at Johanna and got grounded for a month. I was the daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark. I have a younger brother called Hunter who was 14 and has blonde, curly hair and grey eyes. I has brown, wavy hair and blue eyes. My best friend Finn is the son of Finnick and Annie Odair. He is 17 and has bronze hair and green eyes. He has a younger sister called Mags though everyone calls her Maggie. She is 6 and she has brown hair and green eyes. Finn is very protective of her as an older brother like Liam is to Willow. My other best friends are Liam and Daisy Hawthorne. They are twins. They are the children of Gale and Johanna Hawthorne. They are 15 and both have brown hair and brown eyes. They have a younger sister called Willow who is 6. She and Maggie are best friends and often go everywhere together. Anyway back to the story. I am bored. I'm sitting in my house all day, thoughts running through my head. Why is Annie mad? Maybe it's because she drinks too much wine everyday? Then again I've never ever seen Anne even glance at a bottle of wine so I crossed that off her mental list. Had sh- My thoughts were interrupted by my annoying younger brother, Hunter.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Thinking. Now go away and bake something!"

Just like my father, Hunter also had a passion for baking. He left the room immediately, his head full of ideas of cakes to make. As soon as he left the room he started calling for Dad. Prim took a glance back and saw her mother putting her coat on and heading out the door with a basket. '_Probably full of cheese buns' _I thought.

"Mum! Wait!"

"What, Prim? I've got to go!"

"Where are you going?"

"Over to the Odair's. Poor Annie had another one this morning."

I knew what she meant. She had another breakdown.

"Again?!"

"Prim! Don't talk like that! Annie has a very good reason that she is unstable! It's the same reason that I could have ended up like her." Katniss chided.

"Thank God you didn't." I muttered. I like Annie. I really do! It's just she has them too often. She's either a great actress, she gets really drunk or she's 'unstable' for some unknown reason that I have to find out. Katniss was already halfway out the door when Prim called again.

"Wait! Mum!"

"What now?"

"Can I come?"

"Fine."

I started putting my coat and shoes on while Mum called to Dad:

"Peeta! I'm leaving to go and see Annie! I'm taking Prim with me, okay?"

"Okay! See you later! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

We walked out the door into the streets of District 12. **(Yes I know Finnick and Annie are from D4 but they've come here to be near their friends ^_^) **It was very quiet. Well that wasn't surprising scene as it was pouring down with rain. We quickly made our way to the Odair's house and knocked on the sea green door. Finn answered the door.

"Hey." He said, not very enthusiastically.

"Hey! Are you ok?" I said. Not very tactfully it seems.

He gave me a look as if to say 'Does it look like I'm ok, brainless?' (**Spending too much time with Johanna I see)** I avoided his gaze and me and mum went in to the house. There was crying coming from the living room. It sounded like Maggie. Maggie didn't cry a lot so Finn abandoned me and went into the living room to sooth Maggie. Me and mum went in and Annie was on the sofa looking grief stricken while Finnick was next to her calming her down. When me and mum walked in she looked up at us, then at Maggie and lept off the sofa and went to cuddle Maggie trying to calm her. I guess she's over it. She got up gave Finnick a kiss and went to the kitchen. That quickly?! I need to work this out. maybe I'll ask Finn later? Mum and Finnick followed Annie and they were talking about something. it included phone calls as well. When they had finished they came in the living room and told us that they (Katniss, Annie and Finnick) and the Hawthornes and Peeta were going to go out tomorrow. they also said that all the children were going to be in my house for a sleepover while they're gone. YES! A house to ourselves! AND I can ask Finn about Annie and we can go hunting in the forest. SO MUCH WIN!

"No parties! Or loud music! Or alcohol!" said my mother. "You can go hunting in the forest though. 3 'till 6 only. Understood?"

"Yes Mum/Katniss." Me and Finnick said.d.

This is going to be the best day EVER!

Little did I know that I was going to be proven wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review!**

* * *

Daisy's POV

Today is going to be SO fun! At 1:00 Mum, Dad, Finnick, Annie, Katniss and Peeta are going to go to a party to take the stress off their shoulders. Liam, Willow, Finn and Maggie and I are going to stay over at the Mellark's for the day. We're going to bake, watch T.V, hang out and of course go to the forest! I went downstairs excitedly. My mother was their making bacon sandwiches. Liam obviously wasn't up. He usually got up at 9:30 while it was 8:30. Willow was up and eating cereal. She was always eating cereal! I sat down at the table and my mum gave me a bacon sandwich. "Where's Dad?" I asked

"Out."

"Where?"

"At the shop. Getting treats for you guys for today." said my mother, sitting down at the table herself. "Why don't you go and get Liam up? It's 9:00 he can survive half an hour early."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now move."

"Fine."

I walked up the stairs and into Liam's messy room. I got a pillow and hit him with it; "WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!"

"All right I'm awake!" he said, not sounding like he was awake at all.

I went into my room and got changed. I put on a white dress with yellow daisies and a brown belt. I brushed my hair and side plaited it with daisies weaved through. I went back downstairs and Willow was dressed in a green dress with a blue belt. Her hair was in a high pony tail with a green hair band in. She looked really cute. Dad came back after Liam got out of bed and was dressed and downstairs, eating his breakfast. He bought popcorn, sweets and shoes for Mum. Mum kissed Dad and went upstairs to change. Liam, Willow and I watched T.V until it was 1:00.

* * *

It was finally 1:00! we went over the Mellark's house. Mum was dressed as in a light blue dress with a brown belt. Dad was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. We knocked on the door. Prim answered the door. She was wearing Katniss' old dress but looking at Katniss she wasn't impressed. She hated that dress since something happened but I have no idea what and no intention to find out. Hunter was wearing jeans and a yellow top. Katniss was wearing a beautiful flowing red dress while Peeta was wearing the same as Dad but a red top. They kissed their kids goodbye while my parents kissed Willow, Liam(much to his disgust) and I. "Be good now." they said and they left.

"WAIT! Mum please can we go to the forest first?" Prim said.

"It's not up to me. Can they?" Katniss said

"Yeah, ok."

"YES!" I said.

10 minutes later Finn and Maggie came. Finn was wearing jeans and a sea green t-shirt. Little Maggie was wearing a sea green dress with little buttons and pockets. Her hair was in a plait.

"Finn, guess what?!"

"What?"

"We can go to the forest first!"

"YAY!" shouted Maggie. She then went off to talk to Willow.

* * *

We left for the forest 3 minutes later, Prim taking her bow. We got to the forest and I started examining all the pretty flowers. I picked a few Primroses for the adults. Prim went shooting things, Finn, Maggie and Willow went to the lake to swim and Liam started climbing trees. After 15 minutes Finn was rushing back with Maggie and Willow. There was the unmistakeable sound of a Capitol hovercraft.

And it's claw was reaching down towards us.


End file.
